


Capturing the Light

by Magdalane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalane/pseuds/Magdalane
Summary: When Rey and Ben meet on a couple's photoshoot, neither could have expected how the day would end.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	Capturing the Light

Rey scrolled idly through her Instagram account on her phone while waiting for her car repair to be finished... an unexpected, and pricey, setback.

_ Desert Rose Photography Call for models! _

_ We are seeking ten currently single people of any gender to pose for sample couples photography for our website and social media pages! Everybody is welcome, and representation is important! For more information please send a selfie and we will discuss compensation, starting at $50 for an hour long session, and available dates and times. We will select the pairs from our pool of applicants, and expect professionalism above all. Be prepared to look your best and put on your biggest smile! _

“I could use a few installments of $50,” she muttered to herself, leaning her head on one cheek in boredom. Instead of scrolling by, she navigated to the business’s page, looking through photo after photo of smiling couples and families. 

Her head snapped up when she heard her name called, and she dropped her phone in her bag gratefully.

A few minutes later, she dropped her wallet in her bag  _ ungratefully _ , having used an emergency credit card to pay several hundred dollars to replace her car engine’s starter.

“Stupid old clunker,” she said affectionately to her older silver 2-door as she threw her bag in the passenger seat. 

That night, after checking her credit card balance and worrying about the higher monthly payment she’d have until she paid off the day’s expenditures, she impulsively grabbed her phone. Her instagram was still open to Desert Rose Photography, and she made up her mind without thinking too much about it.

* * *

  
  
  


Ben sat at his favorite bar, waiting for Desert Rose to respond to his inquiry.

They’d accepted him as a model, but he didn’t even care about the $50. He cared about one thing; whether or not they’d let him have a few copies of the photos to send his mother and get her off his back. He wasn’t as young as she clearly wanted him to be for someone that hadn’t _settled_ _down_ yet.

A few professional photos with him and some girl, and maybe it would buy him a year off of her nagging.

“This is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard,” his best friend Hux remarked over his beer. “What happens when she asks to meet said lady friend, the one you will be pretending you care enough about to take photos with?”

“Nothing. I tell her we’re busy. After a few months we ‘break up’. Then I’ll be too heartbroken over the one that got away for maybe… a year... I bet I can milk it for that long. By that time I’ll have had enough of a break from it and she’ll start up again.”

“You could just… take a real girl out on a date, you know,” he said, his Irish lilt softening his sarcastic tone just a bit. “Or tell your mother the truth, that you never plan to date anyone ever, and just dash her tall redwood grandbaby dreams. Just be honest.”

“Too complicated,” Ben dismissed, taking a swig of his beer.

“I know,” Hux said, turning towards him with a devilish glance. “Hire an escort for the evening. Pay her a bit more for a nice photo to send your mom, and a bit more after that for some nice photos to keep for yourself.”

Ben smiled and scoffed at the same time.

“You’re an idiot. I don’t need to pay for  _ that. _ And I’m not asking anyone I fuck to take nice photos for my  _ mother. _ ” Truthfully, there hadn’t been anyone in a while anyway, but Hux liked to make assumptions as if life was like it had been when they were in college.

Hux shrugged.

“Okay, but this is going to backfire. I can’t wait to see how,” Hux said nonchalantly.

* * *

  
  


The day of the shoot arrived, and the Rose of Desert Rose Photography turned out to be a petite and lovely woman with black hair and full lips that she pursed in thought as she surveyed the outside space she’d set up for Rey and Ben’s appointment.

Rey arrived first, wearing a simple but pretty dress Rose had approved, a natural color on her lips and just a bit more definition for her eyes.

Ben showed up a few minutes late, wearing nice jeans and a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his forearms. Rey was immediately struck by his somewhat intimidating presence, and how well he wore his clothes.

“Okay, you two, get comfortable together, and get ready to pretend you are madly in love,” Rose said after she’d introduced them.

Rey looked up at him, and chuckled nervously.

“Okay, well that’s not awkward.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Just smile a lot. It’ll be fine,” he dismissed, as if he hadn’t thought much about it. Inwardly, he  _ did _ wonder if perhaps he should think through plans made while drinking at the bar on a Friday night a little bit more.

“Okay, smile, I can do that,” she replied. The truth was, Rey laughed and smiled when she was uncomfortable, but she chose not to say that. Maybe it would work in her favor, for once.

Rose bustled about, adjusting her camera settings. She positioned them facing a certain way, saying partially to herself something about the way she wanted to capture the late afternoon light.

“I’m going to start shooting while you two talk, to get a feel for things, and then I’ll let you know if I want you to do something specific,” Rose interjected. “Go ahead and start touching each other naturally. Rey, put your hand on his chest, for example. Whatever moves you. Then I’ll get a better sense of what you look the best doing.”

“So, uh, what do you need the $50 for,” Rey asked, settling her hand on his chest and feeling the hard pectoral muscles underneath.

“I don’t.” Ben settled his hand on her hip bone tentatively.

Rey made a confused frown.

“Then why on earth would you spend your Saturday doing this?”

Ben considered. He’d never see this woman again, so what did it matter?

“I just need a nice photo to give my mother so she’ll think I have a girlfriend.”

“What?” Rey asked incredulously. “That doesn’t… what?”

She burst out laughing.

Ben doubted his plan for the second time. 

“That’s okay, right? Rose said I could have a copy of a few of the photos. I didn’t think you’d mind since the pictures will be on a website?”

“Well, uh, I guess not… but don’t you think there are some holes in this plan of yours?”

“Try something more intimate,” Rose called out. “I like the happy energy, though.”

Rey wasn’t sure what to do, so she wrapped both hands around Ben, linking them around his back, and he mirrored her position.

“What if she sees the pictures on the website? What if she knows me already?”

Ben looked like he was resisting rolling his eyes. 

“Okay guys, smile in between some of the chatting,” Rose said, having backed up quite a bit.

“It is highly unlikely she knows you already,” Ben insisted. “And do you honestly think someone my mother’s age is looking for a photographer on instagram?”

Rey snorted. 

“Well I don’t know her age, but I’m guessing  _ you _ are older than  _ me _ , then.”

“Probably.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just have a real girlfriend than to send her fake-relationship photos, old man?”

“Don’t call me old man, that’s creepy. We are supposed to be attracted to one another,” he said, a teasing smile gracing his face.

Suddenly, Ben realized he very much wanted to know why Rey didn’t have a significant other, as he turned to the side at Rose’s prompting. Rose approached them and took Rey’s hand, placing it on his upper abs. 

“Look straight at me for this one, you two. Big smiles.”

After they did as told, Ben leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“I don’t think you are smiling enough for her, so I hope you are ticklish.”

“What…?” Rey couldn’t finish the sentence before Ben was lightly teasing the skin on Rey’s side, wiggling his fingers back and forth in order.

She giggled uncontrollably, and Ben’s face split into a genuinely lighthearted smile. The mood was infectious, and it seemed like after she started laughing neither one of them could stop the huge grins on their faces for several shots.

Rose told them to try facing one another again. Ben placed his forehead on Rey’s, and she could smell the mintiness of his breath, her eyes closing instinctually at the intimacy.

“Don’t tickle me again. This one is serious,” Rey said, but just saying that made them laugh harder.

Rey’s face so close to his helped him reign his expression back in, but he kept smiling every few seconds.

“Be serious,” she whispered harshly, hardly unable to contain the bubbles of laughter that just kept coming.

“This is amazing, you two,” Rose interjected. “Okay, Rey, turn around, your back to Ben... play around with that.”

They did as instructed, and it felt… nice leaning up against him, Rey thought. She pressed back a bit too much perhaps, as she felt Ben’s hands tighten around her, stilling her.

“So, why are you single, again?” Ben said into her ear, and she could feel the warmth of his breath.

“I’m not the one taking photos to make an elaborate lie to my mother,” she teased quietly, tilting her head up to him, and bringing a hand to caress the side of his face. “So obviously, one can be single through no fault of their own.”

“Ok, perfect. Now I want you both to sit down. Rey, can you sit in front of Ben, and maybe get in his lap?” Rose said, not the least bit reserved.

“Uh, sure.”

They were moving far quicker than Rey had thought they would, and Rey could barely keep up with the rapid fire changes in position Rose requested.

“Is this how all photographers work,” she whispered in Ben’s ear as she sat back against his chest, her head canting up towards his jawline much like she had just done while they were standing.

“That! Right there! Stop talking and just pose,” Rey shouted, startling them, snapping photos furiously.

Ben looked down slightly and caught Rey’s eyes, which were sparkling in the late afternoon sun, so full of humor and light. He couldn’t help but to let his gaze drift to the column of her throat and back up to her lips. His eyes darkened as his thoughts took on a decidedly new tenor. He wasn’t sure if he wished that she would settle back further into his lap or not, seeing as they were being paid to be professional.

He cautiously placed his hand on her stomach, completely losing rational thought as he thought about how nice it would be to drift higher.

Rey swallowed, and shifted in his lap, reaching her hand up to run her hands through his black locks.

“You have… nice hair,” she muttered awkwardly.

Rose flitted around them and they continued to try out new things while she sat on him.

“I’d love to see a kiss on the cheek if you all are up to it,” Rose said.

Rey took in a deep breath and smiled lightly, picking up one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug and nodding.

Ben studied her face, and brought a large hand up to stroke her cheek, his thumb pulling at her lip before he could help himself.

Rey’s breath became uneven.

He lowered his hand and rested it on her thigh, slowly closing the distance and placing a chaste kiss on the cheek furthest away from the camera. Rey closed her eyes and just...felt. His lips were soft and warm and surprisingly gentle for a man that looked like he could likely bench press… her.

After too long for a regular kiss on the cheek, Ben pulled away and they both looked at Rose to see her staring with raised eyebrows.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we are past the getting to know you stage. I’m going to suggest a few more ideas and go back through what I’ve taken so we can revisit the ones I like and really get started,” she said matter-of-factly, although her face looked pleasantly surprised at what she was seeing.

“I thought we were almost done,” Rey laughed.

“Oh no, that’s just how I like to start. Quick poses, quick ideas, and now I can go back and expand on what I saw that I liked,” Rose said, her face looking downwards at the camera screen. 

“I guess I can get off of you now,” Rey said, the awkwardness returning but far less than before.

Ben looked at her intently.

“If you want. I don’t mind,” he smirked, his meaning not all that hidden.

Rey raised her eyebrows, but she moved off of him to try sitting cross legged, and again, he simply mirrored her position.

“STOP! Hold that, right here. Smile, laugh, gaze. But stay like that,” Rose said, returning to her frenetic mood from before just like that.

They continued on for another 30 minutes. They revisited the poses Rose had liked, but for longer and with more variation𑁋 trying a few new things, beaming at each other all the way, little inside jokes at Rose’s antics blossoming between them as if they’d known each other for years.

The breeze ruffled Rey’s hair and felt good against her skin, because she found the longer she stayed next to Ben, the hotter she got.

Rose told them they had about 10 minutes left in the hour, and asked them to go back to facing one another.

“Let’s have another forehead touch, another kiss on the cheek. We have a lot of smiles and laughs, I’d like a few more intimate shots, like we did at the beginning.”

Rey looked up at him again but giggled.

“How far do you have to bend down just to kiss my cheek?”

Ben smirked, and before she could protest, his hands grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up. Her hands flailed out to steady herself on his shoulders.

“Not far if I hold you like this,” he said mischievously.

“You two are something else,” Rose said, almost to herself. “I wish every couple that just met had what you do.”

Both heads turned to look at her then, but Rey just rested her cheek against his, pausing long enough for Rose to take a few photos.

When she turned her head back, Ben did too, leaving his lips dangerously close to hers. 

She bit her lip and noticed, not for the first time, the intensity of his eyes, close enough to see the browns and greens mixing together, much like her own. She knew he was going to kiss her. And he intrinsically knew she was absolutely fine with it.

He pressed his lips to hers, once, and then again, and then again, and Rose didn’t miss a beat. 

Rey felt a hand against her lower back, pushing her to him, and the fingers of the other weaved their way through the ends of her hair. She felt lightheaded, both hands on his chest, where his heart hammered. He realized he was going to do anything he could to get this woman to come back to his place when this was over.

They pulled back from their fist kiss at the same time, staring for a moment, before Ben thought,  _ fuck it _ , and dove back in to deepen it, his tongue swiping at her bottom lip, and her inviting him in in response.

Their hands roamed, Ben barely keeping in mind that someone was watching them, photographing them. Rey pulled back sharply, a panicky expression at losing herself so completely under such odd circumstances, after his hand began to dip far too low.

She recovered quickly, and Ben took a step back.

“Intimate enough for you Rose?” he asked, but he was staring straight at Rey, and her reddened lips and cheeks.

“These are great!” Rose squealed. 

They took one or two more pictures, the both of them calming down somewhat, and Rey tried to remain impassive as Rose took care of the business side of things and they said their goodbyes.

They began walking to the parking lot of the park Rose had chosen for the shoot silently, and Ben followed Rey to her car, debating how to approach her. 

“I think… it’s too early to call this a day,” he said, turning and leaning against the door of the old silver car. 

“Oh, you do, do you?” she replied.

He pulled her to him by the waist, having gotten comfortable touching her already, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I do. I think you should come over to mine.”

She pulled back, eyes illuminated by the afternoon sun as it got lower on the horizon.

“But I’ve only just met you, sir. What kind of girl do you take me for?”

Ben smirked.

“I take  _ you _ for a girl that is going to come over to mine, and let me do all the things she’s been thinking about for the last hour just like I have.”

Rey glared at his arrogance, but there wasn’t much behind it.

“Fine. Give me your address. I’m taking my own car.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He took her phone from her offered hand and typed an address into it, a lingering look between them after he gave it back. Rey broke the spell they were under by slipping into her car, and appreciating what Ben looked like as he walked away.

* * *

They didn’t make it to his bedroom. They didn’t really make it that far into his home at all.

Ben had pushed her against his front door before she’d had any time to make pleasantries, but she didn’t mind. They fumbled inside, his hands sliding all the way up her thighs and cupping her ass underneath her dress, his lips never leaving hers. She kind of couldn’t believe what she was doing, but she pulled back from him long enough to pull the dress over her head, leaving herself practically naked in front of a fully dressed stranger. He didn’t feel like a stranger, though.

He stared unabashedly at her sheer blush colored bra and panties, his eyes darkening as he looked her up and down.

“I have been wondering what you were wearing under that dress all afternoon,” he said.

“Oh, yeah? What else were you wondering about?” she asked, stepping forward to unbutton his shirt. He gazed down at her, swallowing thickly.

“I was wondering what this felt like,” he said, squeezing her ass again. 

She slowly slid his shirt down his arms, admiring how the muscles tensed as he slid his hands up to her breasts.

“I was wondering about these, too.” 

Perhaps she’d been waiting for the feel of both of his hands exploring her and covering her small breasts completely for a very, very long time.

“You have a very active imagination,” she teased, sliding her hands to cup his cock over his pants.

“I might have been thinking about a few things, too,” she admitted. “Or at least I was by the time I was driving over here.”

“Like what?”

She pushed him a few steps further into the living room that the front door had opened into, until his legs hit the back of his couch.

“I could just show you,” she said, kneeling down. His eyes burned as he watched her movements. That wasn’t what he expected, but he certainly wouldn’t begrudge her.

She undid the buckle of his belt, biting her lower lip and locking her eyes with his. He wasted no time in helping her to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, his belt hitting the tile floor with a clang.

She licked up from the base of his cock a few times, stopping and sucking lighty just at the tip every time, relishing the feel it gave her just to have him there at her lips. His head had fallen back, his eyes closed, and she loved it. He gave her no directions, and seemed content to just let her play with him.

When she was done teasing, she took him entirely in her mouth, going as deeply as she could, in and out, up and down. She was so caught up in swirling her tongue around his head after he’d hit the back of her throat a few times, she hadn’t registered his hands reaching under her arms, and she was abruptly brought to a standing position.

“Bend over,” Ben requested desperately, pushing her to where he’d been standing. She felt his hands in between her shoulder blades and her breasts hit the back of the couch, creating a welcome sensation. He pulled her underwear down, gliding his hands between her folds.

“Fuck. Stay right there. Don’t move,” he muttered. And she did, standing completely on display, only turning her head when she heard him returning, having gone to retrieve a condom.

She wiggled her hips in anticipation and he laughed.

“Impatient?”

“For you, most definitely,” she admitted breathily.

She felt him slide in and she couldn’t recall a feeling q _ uite _ this perfect before. He was so pent up that he began pounding out a rhythm immediately, pawing at her chest with one hand and pulling at her hair with the other. He roughly pulled her bra out of the way, his hand finding a nipple and rolling it in between his fingers, pinching almost too hard, but she couldn't care.

She arched her back and ground her hips, chasing the feeling of pleasure she felt in her core every time his hips smacked into her.

“Ben, just a little more, uh….” she said, trailing off, trying to push back as he pushed in.

He leaned farther over her, moving one hand to her clit.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered in her ear, rubbing tiny circles while driving his cock in deep.

Finally…  _ finally…  _ an orgasm washed over her, coursing through her in waves, with Ben following mere seconds later. She relished the feeling of his cock stretching to its final limits inside her as he grunted his release, his breath coming out in short bursts on her neck. He collapsed on top of her.

“Fuck, Rey, that was unexpected.”

She stood up and turned, looking thoroughly fucked. Her bra hung down on one side, and her hair was in complete disarray. She ran her fingers through his, deciding the soft, dark strands might be one of her new favorite things. She kissed him, a small smile playing at her lips.

“I’d say the whole day was unexpected.”

Later that night, just as Rey arrived home after they’d shared an impromptu dinner together, her phone dinged with a text message.

_ Maybe you could meet my mother some time. Pretend to be the girlfriend from the picture I’m going to send her. Shouldn’t be too hard. You look just like her. _

His text made her mind drift back to when they’d tumbled into his bedroom for a second round.

He’d pushed into her while she laid beneath him that time. He’d sucked her bottom lip into his mouth until she could feel the bruising, and lit her on fire with his eyes and with the overwhelming feel of  _ him _ enveloping her.

Rey clutched her phone to her chest, a cheesy grin on her face. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever smiled so much in one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an adorable fb post about a two people that made amazing photos together for a fake couples photo shoot. 
> 
> I'm not a photographer, and any mistakes are mine. I did used to have to shoot photos sometimes as a reporter, and I would just take a million photos and then figure it out (such a profesh I was). So that plus Rose's energy, and that's why I did it that way.


End file.
